


Vigilance constante

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une des raisons pour laquelle Fol-œil est tel qu'on le connait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilance constante

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Tout était la faute de Minerva. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de lui envoyer Alastor, un de ses collègues, pour la prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas la rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur ? Surtout un aussi charmant Auror ! Arabella n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui offrir un verre pour le remercier, c'était la moindre des choses. Ce n'était pas sa faute si un… plaisantin avait eu l'idée de pimenter leur breuvage d'une concoction étrange dont les effets n'étaient pas très clair dans l'esprit de la Cracmol, mais dont la conséquence se faisait encore sentir sous forme de courbatures entre ses cuisses, dans ses joues et ses bras. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si le propriétaire avait justement une chambre de libre qu'il acceptait de louer à l'heure.

Les souvenirs d'Arabella n'étaient pas très nets, mais elle ne pouvait oublier certaines images… une bouche contre sa poitrine, un membre chaud et dur frétillant dans sa main et… elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une baguette puisse avoir cette utilisation. Elle aurait toutefois pu garder un bon souvenir de cette après-midi là si, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la porte n'avait pas volé en éclat pour laisser apparaître trois hommes masqués et visiblement belliqueux.

Arabella poussa un couinement aigu tandis qu'Alastor essuyait sa baguette magique. Une grande confusion suivit, des éclairs lumineux et des nuages de poussière s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Quand tout se calma, les trois inconnus étaient à terre et son compagnon la protégeait avec sa jambe en travers de son corps… Ce qui aurait pu être une fin heureuse si ledit compagnon ne s'était pas trouvé à l'autre bout de la pièce, un moignon sanglant à la place de la jambe gauche. La Cracmol poussa un nouveau couinement et entreprit consciencieusement de défaillir.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital et Minerva se trouvait à son chevet. Arabella était encore tellement confuse qu'elle ne comprit que peu de choses au récit de son amie. Elle saisit néanmoins que l'expérience avait était tout aussi traumatisante pour l'Auror. Il refusait maintenant de boire ailleurs que dans une flasque préparée et vérifiée par ses soins et de parlait que de 'vigilance constante'. Quand à sa jambe… disons simplement qu'une jolie sculpture l'embellissait désormais.


End file.
